Not applicable.
1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implantable suture anchors used for surgically attaching soft tissue to bone, as well as instrumentation and methods for deploying such anchors.
2. The Relevant Technology
One common type of orthopedic, i.e., bone related, injury is the tearing of soft tissue, such as tendons, ligaments, and muscles. Such injuries often result in at least a portion of the soft tissue being separated from the bone so that the soft tissue no longer functions in its intended manner. A common surgical procedure to remedy this injury is to mechanically secure the torn portion of the soft tissue back to the bone. Such mechanical attachment can be temporary in that the soft tissue eventually reattaches itself to the bone if held in contact therewith for a sufficient period of time.
A suture anchor is one type of mechanical device that is used to secure soft tissue to bone. Although bone can have different consistencies at different locations, most bone comprises a hard outer surface, referred to as cortical bone. The cortical bone bounds a softer, spongy type bone referred to as cancellous bone. Most suture anchors comprise a small metal or plastic fixture which has a suture line secured thereto.
Attachment of the suture anchor to the bone generally entails forming a hole through the cortical bone and into the cancellous bone. The suture anchor is then inserted into the portion of the hole bounded by the softer cancellous bone. Once inserted, the suture anchor is manipulated so as to be securely wedged within the hole. The surgeon then uses the suture, which is attached to the suture anchor and extends out of the hole, to securely tie the soft tissue to the bone.